Non-Canon Short Stories
by Zachosis
Summary: Non-canon one-shots about my other stories. Varying genres.
1. Price of Victory

_My first tragedy story, oh good. Our first tragedy takes place in the Solar Empire vs. New Lunar Republic universe. Zac (My OC) and his marefriend, Rainbow Dash, are caught in a war between the armies of Celestia and Luna. Also, you should probably read my other story, That's No Pony, before reading this._

_oooooooo_

The man's blade hung at his side as he looked out across the valley. He rubbed his chin, feeling the stubble that was forming on his jaw. He looked down to the ground and a single tear left his eye. A hoof ran across his back to comfort him.

"I'm sure she's out there with the rest of the Elements of Harmony. Thou mustn't worry. They have declared neutrality in this bloody war."

The voice belonged to Princess Luna. She had declared war on her sister, Princess Celestia in order to overthrow her. Her intentions were unclear to what she would do afterwards, but all citizens who agreed with Luna's reasoning joined her side. They believed that Celestia was a tyrannical leader, and they refused to live under her rule any longer.

"I'm just worried about her, Luna. If they decide to execute her for being with me, I don't know what I would do."

"Like I said, thou mustn't worry about thy marefriend. They should be safe in Fillydelphia."

"Yeah, your right. I just hope she is thinking about me."

"I'm sure she is, dear Zac. Your love for her is unbreakable."

Zac took a deep breath and wiped the tears away from his eyes. He turned to the army behind him and observed each soldier. They looked ready to rip apart the troops of the Solar Empire. Zac was Luna's second in command. He didn't really want to take sides, but he saw more logic in Luna's argument, so he joined her. His mind was in a war of its own, telling him to quit, but a greater part of him said that this was right.

The soldiers in front of him had their spears and blue armor ready. They were trained hard for this fight. Each and every one of them was either a volunteer or they were one of Luna's royal guards. Needless to say, they were all ready to fight. Zac had never predicted a war happening in Equestria, but things change. Nighttime had fallen upon them, and they were only lit up by several torches put up around Zac and Luna.

"Soldiers. Brave, courageous soldiers of the New Lunar Republic. The time has come to finally take what is rightfully ours!" Luna shouted in her royal Canterlot voice.

The army in front of them all chanted a single "Hooah!".

"Tonight, we overthrow the Tyrant Queen!"

"Hooah!"

"Canterlot is the heart of her rule! Once we take the palace, there will be no stopping us! Tonight, we are victorious!" Luna shouted.

The crowd cheered and hundreds of pegasi flew up into the air. They began flying towards Canterlot, followed by thousands of unicorns and earth ponies.

"Onward! To Canterlot!"

Luna stayed behind to survey the battle while Zac marched with the rest of the troops towards the walls of Canterlot. Once they were close to the edge of the mountain, hundreds of fireballs started dropping from the tops of the walls. One exploded right behind Zac, and he heard the fatal screams of multiple soldiers. They kept marching, and the pegasi flew up to the walls. They dropped their own firebombs on the sentries on the walls, and the painful screaming could be heard by Zac and his troops below.

"First battalion, up the mountain! Second and third battalion surround the city!" Zac shouted.

He joined first battalion up the mountain towards the front gate where they took more fire from the guards. Zac ordered them to charge the front gate and his troops followed his command. They threw their bodies into the huge doors, until they budged the slightest bit. Then they pushed through and ran inside. Many citizens were still running to their homes, but some were hit by stray firebombs.

Zac cringed at this sight, but he kept his eye on the goal. He drew his sword and pointed towards the palace. The soldiers responded with cheering and half of them started running for the objective, but the others stayed behind to fight the Solar guards in the courtyard. Pegasi in golden armor flew towards Zac and this troops. They picked up some of the Lunar soldiers and dropped them from high in the air.

One of them swooped down and tried to ram Zac, but he sliced his wing clean off and he spiraled out of control to crash into a cart of vegetables. Another got a good hit on him, but it only left a pain in his back. He grabbed the guard and stabbed him in the chest. Zac continued his crusade towards the castle with his troops and they ran into heavy resistance on the way.

Many of his troops died from the firebombs that were being dropped from the rooftops. The pegasi neutralized them as fast as possible. Zac and his troops rammed through the doors of the palace. As soon as they entered, a storm of beams of magic ripped Zac's soldiers to shreds. Reinforcements had followed close behind, so they pushed in to the main hall. They brought down what guards were in the main hall and Zac led his troops up the huge stairs.

They arrived in a large corridor with stained glass murals all around it. At the end of the corridor, a large group of guards in golden armor surrounded a throne. On that throne, was the Tyrant Queen herself, Celestia. Zac ordered his soldiers to stop. Celestia rose.

"Zac! We can still accept you with open hooves to the Solar Empire! Drop your sword and call of your army! Or we will be forced to kill all of you!"

Zac didn't reply. He just pointed his sword in her direction and shouted a war cry. His soldiers all charged past him and towards the end of the large corridor. He ran with them and the two even amounts of soldiers on each side clashed. Guard after guard, and soldier after soldier fell and left a pool of blood where they lay. Zac looked up to see that Celestia had escaped.

In the blur of the combat, a pegasus guard flew straight at Zac, and he reacted in the best way he could. He stabbed the guard in the stomach and he fell. He took a good look at the guard, and thought he was seeing things, because his tail was rainbow colored. This guard's figure was also more mare-like than stallion. It was a female.

'Oh, no. Oh, no!'

Her pink eyes were still wide open, but she was far gone. He knelt down next to her and removed her helmet, revealing a long rainbow mane.

ooooooooo


	2. In Our Last Moments

Run. Run! RUN!

It was their instinct to run. To get away from the predator as fast and safely as possible. The tunnels seemed to be more and more cramped as hundreds of the citizens tried to pile into one doorway. It was their last chance of survival.

"Go! Go! Get the fuck inside!"

The man pushed pony after pony into the safe room below the streets of Ponyville. He got the last few inside, and a few of them helped him close the giant iron doors. A loud bang erupted from the door and the screams of all of the refugees filled the room. The man quieted them with a gunshot to the ceiling.

They immediately hushed, and the man collected himself. He leaned on the concrete wall and slid down to sit on the cold stone floor. He gripped his left upper arm and felt for how bad his wound was. When he pulled his hand away, it was covered in a fresh coat of blood.

The citizens in front of him shivered and cowered on the floor of the safe room. There were easily at least two hundred in there, out of the eight hundred or so past residents of the town. The room was dark and damp, only lit by small lamps around the walls. Water dripped from the ceiling in the corner, making a small plinking sound in the puddle where it landed.

They were all scared for their lives. They witnessed unimaginable horrors outside. Their family members torn to bloody ribbons, their homes crushed to rubble, their society crumbling into a non-governed hell house. Their eyes screamed "I want to go home", but they were as close as they were going to get.

Above them, the ruins of their once happy civilization were burning and crumbling. Bodies strewn about, fires roaring, and a red hue to the sky. There was nothing they could do anymore. Happiness had all but evaporated into the dry, dusty air above. It was impossible to smile, knowing that a demonic creature could be seconds away from slicing you in half with its sharp spikes.

Death, destruction, hell. All words that had never been used before in Equestria. But now they were all that was known. Not days ago, the grassy hills flowed through the land, fillies played in the fields, everypony was happy with their lives. But now that had turned to the opposite. Now, flames engulfed everything in sight, skulls of the dead still rotted their last remnants of flesh from the bone, and the only words heard from survivors was their screams of agony as their body was ripped to pieces and laid to rot.

The man retrieved his journal from his back pocket of his torn jeans and opened up the leather cover to his first day. He had received the journal from his marefriend, Rainbow Dash, and had just started writing in it about a week ago. His marefriend limped beside him and laid down next to him, nuzzling her face into his stomach. He looked down at her and found some comfort in himself, knowing that she was always there for him.

He began to pet her head, scratching out the dried flakes of blood that encrusted themselves within the strands of her mane. A single tear fell onto his lap, and he bent down to give her a light kiss on the lips. She smiled lightly and looked at his journal.

"Can you read to me? What it was like before this happened? I want to remember what it was like." She asked.

"Of course, Dashie."

He turned to his first entry.

_September 15th, Ponyville, Sweet Apple Acres_

_We just finished up a bit of work with Applejack and Big Mac. That guy is getting more talkative every day. I'd say that he has really warmed up to me being here. We had all sorts of fun. When the sun was getting towards the horizon, we all went out into the orchard to just enjoy the gifts we have today. For me, it was finding the right girl that fits my personality, and waking up every morning to her smiling face. We share so many wonderful times together, yet I have only been here for about a month. _

_I cannot say that I'm not missing my family, but they have been informed of my well-being and I can't ask for more than that. They love me and I love them. But I decided days ago that I would stay in this land until the day I die. I will stay here with my Rainbow Dash, and we were even thinking about raising a family together. Maybe adopt a pegasus baby and raise her to be as strong and loyal as Dash, but as kind and determined as me._

_ We share an inseparable love for each other. Being the only human in Equestria, you may think I am alone. But I am accepted and loved here. Not that I am not back in Zacolia. But my siblings can fill in my place as the figureheads of my country. That are all so talented and wonderful, but I am only one man, seeking adventure and peace. _

_But I am looking forward to all of the times that will be shared in the future with not just Dash, but Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, and Fluttershy alike. We all love each other, and as we all look out into the sunset, we think about our relationship with each other. We are a family._

_The sun is now setting, the atmosphere is becoming more and more peaceful with each passing second. The birds make their final fly to their nests to rest, the beavers huddle in their burrows to sleep, and we could not be more happy that we are all here for each other. Me and Dash kiss passionately for a few seconds, and the sun is overtaken by Luna's moon._

_We all get up off of the green grass and walk to our individual homes. Me and Dash lie next to each other in her soft, cloud bed. And we kiss one last time, anxious to start the next day of our happy lives together. We will live long and prosper as long as we have each other._

_Sincerely,_

_Zac Baker_

Their friends were now nothing but memories in the back of their heads. Zac remembered seeing the horrible fate that each of them endured. He looked down at Dash, who yawned quietly, and smiled. He continued to pet her mane.

"A little sleepy, eh?" He asked.

"Yeah...Zac?"

"Hmm?"

"Promise me that we will go back to that place."

"What?"

"Back to how it used to be?"

A tear dropped from his eye and he wiped the rest away.

"Of course we will. And we're gonna adopt a pegasus and raise her like you want to. We'll have our own little house where nopony can bother us."

"I love you." She said in a whisper.

Rainbow Dash's light snoring was soon heard. Zac looked up and noticed all of the ponies in the room smiling and crying themselves. Some of them hugged their family members and others just cried. They knew that they were going to die. But they were going to die together, with each other.

That was what Zac liked about Equestria. In the event of a tragedy, they didn't turn on each other and loot stores like mad, but they stayed by each other's side and helped them through the whole ordeal. It was still happy here. And they were safe in each other's company. His eyelids started feeling heavy. He let sleep overcome him.

oooooooooo

**Two Days Later**

Starvation is a cruel way to go. The room smelled of rotting meat and urine. Some of the ponies didn't make it through last night. Their bodies starting to decompose, the last slivers of hope almost gone. Zac and Dash were barely holding on to their lives. They held each other the whole time. Zac wasn't about to suggest eating the corpses of the dead, that would be morbid and wrong.

The lanterns flickered on and off. Ponies lay everywhere, starving, struggling to cling on to their last bits of light. They put all of the dead in one end of the twenty foot tall concrete room. The rest prayed to their goddess, Celestia, to save their pitiful lives. But Celestia had seemed to have disappeared from existence. She had already given up hope and locked herself away under the Royal Palace with her sister.

Zac raised his gun and thought. Should they just end their own lives? Would it be worth it to just shut out their last moments? The suffering couldn't go on. Was he actually thinking about doing this? He might as well, before his last bits of sanity left him. He checked the magazine of his pistol. Fifteen rounds.

There were at least fifty ponies still alive. He wasn't going to limit the opportunity to just fifteen of them. What about all of the fillies and colts that were alive? He didn't have the guts to end one of their lives. He decided that they should all just stuffer together at least.

It was getting harder to breath with the stink filling the room. They would suffocate before the monsters could do anything. He was lying next to Dash, when more pounding was heard from the door. Rainbow Dash woke up instantly, and the other ponies weakly stood up.

He got up and into the middle of the room. He aimed his pistol at the door and was wondering what was going to burst in. The door started bending and shaking. It was only a matter of seconds before it exploded inwards, clipping Zac in his injured arm and sending him on the floor. Rainbow Dash went to him and shielded him. Zac got a look at the beast.

It was at least ten feet tall. It had no eyes, no nose, but a large mouth filled with needle-like teeth. It had two ginormous arms with spikes at the end of them. It had smaller legs that dangled from it as it carried itself on its arms. Its flesh was a pale brownish color.

It took seconds for it to shred the survivors and send blood all over the walls. It turned its attention to Zac and Rainbow Dash. It ran over and soon, Rainbow Dash was picked up from on top of Zac. It had stabbed its claws through her hind quarters and it picked her up to its face. Her eyes showed extreme fear as her very life flashed before her eyes.

It did nothing but roar loudly into her face and throw her at the wall with tremendous force. She bounced off and hit the ground with a thud. The monster turned towards Zac and used its long, spiked tail to swat him over to hit the same wall. It breathed heavily for a few seconds, then casually walked on its arms out of the room.

There were large wounds bleeding all over them. Zac looked up and saw the carnage. Shredded corpses lay everywhere. Blood was spattered all over the walls, and rivers of blood left those bodies and into the single drain in the middle of the room. He saw Dash, barely alive, and called her.

"Rainbow." He said weakly.

"Zac." She replied.

They looked at each other and began crawling. They were separated by twenty feet of stone floor, but their love drove them towards each other. When they were close, all of their energy was gone, and they leaned in to each other.

"I love you so much." Zac said.

"I love you too." She said.

They got closer, and their lips touched one last time. They both released their final breaths and dropped their heads to the cold floor. Their blood mixed together, and Rainbow Dash and Zac lay in a cuddling position.

ooooooooo

_The sunlight peaked through the window, and a man opens his eyes to see his marefriend staring down at him, smiling. He kisses her on the lips, and they get up out of bed. They go to the other room and wake up their daughter._

_"Come on, Flash, we're going to be late for breakfast!" The mare says._

_They walk down the beautifully decorated hallway into a large room where many chairs were set up. In them, their friends. The man sat down at the end of the table with his marefriend at his side._

_"Friends, we are united again. We are a family." He said._

_They were together again. They were happy again. And they wouldn't want it any other way._

_ooooooooo _


	3. Rainbow Dash's Job

_This one is going to take place in the popular creepypasta "The Rainbow Factory". Yes, Zac is in it, too. This is my version of it._

oooooooooo

"So, you ready to finally see where I'm working?" Rainbow Dash asked, smiling and winking at Zac.

"Sure. I'll just be glad my marefriend isn't unemployed." He joked.

He climbed up the clouds towards the upper part of the chariot station. When Zac saw the chariot that was waiting for them, he became confused. It was black and worn, and the whole chariot was covered and had doors with blacked-out windows. The stallions pulling the chariot had on masks and dark clothes.

"Why is the chariot so...creepy?"

"Well, it's for security reasons. The only reason I'm allowed to tell you about this job is because you're royalty." Rainbow Dash said, smiling and trotting up to the door.

"Is that why nopony is around?" Zac asked.

"Exactly. If they saw me getting in here, I would have paparazzi all over me. Not that I don't already." She said, striking a pose as if a picture was about to be snapped of her.

"Ah. I see. You're a prostitute." Zac joked again.

"I am not!" She said, play punching Zac in the shoulder.

"Yeah, you're not a prostitute. You're a stripper!"

"Shut up! Just get in the chariot before I change my mind." She said.

Zac opened it for her and they climbed inside, getting comfy on the worn leather seats.

"So, what exactly do you do?" Zac asked.

"I help make the rainbows for Equestria! We recently hit a breakthrough about two years ago, and I think you're going to love the methods we use." Rainbow said, ecstatic about showing him how they are able to efficiently produce rainbows.

"That's pretty cool. Why don't they just print out pictures of your mane and drop them from the sky? The citizens won't suspect a thing." Zac said, still in his joking mood.

"That could work." Rainbow said sarcastically.

He leaned in and she did too, and they kissed for a few seconds. Zac was glad that he was finally getting to see how she managed to make money. He had only found out about her having a job about a week ago. She couldn't wait to show him. She had said that today they were planning on working extra hard.

"Why did you say that they needed to work extra hard today?" He asked.

"Well, the flying test for the young ones was today, and there's going to be a big festival with the ones that passed. There are going to be lots of rainbows involved." Dash said without another care than to get to her workplace ASAP.

"Ah, I think they'll like that." Zac said.

He looked around the chariot for a moment.

"Did Scoots join?"

"Nah. She has to wait another year. But I can't wait until she does. Will you help me support her?" She asked.

"Why the hell wouldn't I?" He said.

"Thanks, you know how she's like a sister to me." Dash said.

"Trust me, I feel the same way. She admires me almost as much as she admires you." Zac said, kissing her on the top of the head.

"After she saw the things you've done, I'm surprised she doesn't have a fan club for you." Rainbow said, rubbing his thigh with her hoof.

He suddenly began to practically eat her face, battling her tongue with his own.

"Maybe after hours, we can do whatever we want in my office." She said seductively.

"Oh ho ho. You know I'd like that." He said.

They resumed kissing for a while. After another hour, the chariot stopped, and when the chauffeur opened the door, Zac saw the ginormous building. It was all grey, and several tanks, probably full of freshly made rainbows, ran along the side. She led him to the front doors, and happily trotted in after the guard stepped aside. Zac followed her in, and observed something he didn't expect.

The hallway they had entered was very regal looking. There were Cloudsdale banners hanging down the tall walls, and higher class looking pegasi wondered about.

"I like this, but why is it so dark in here?" He said, observing the fact that the whole place was dark, but red lights made the whole room dully glow crimson.

"We have to keep it dark so the rainbows can stay in storage for longer, then they are still bright and colorful when we deploy them." Rainbow said.

As they walked, employees greeted her.

"Good evening, Ms. Dash."

"Hello, Ms. Dash."

"Hello, everypony. How is production going?" Rainbow asked.

"Very well, Ms. Dash. We will have more than enough for the festival." The suited pony said.

"Good, good."

"Why are they referring to you as 'Ms. Dash'?"

"I hold a somewhat executive position in the company. That's why I have my own office."

"Ah."

They walked down many dark, red corridors, and Zac couldn't help but notice groups of ponies being pushed along by guards. They continued to walk until they reached a glass pane with metal shutters over it on the other side. Rainbow Dash stepped up to the window.

"So, why were they ushering those ponies on like that?" Zac asked.

"They're the fuel." Rainbow Dash said, suddenly gaining a sinister smile on her face.

"Wha-"

The shutters began to open as Rainbow pushed the button. She looked out into the newly opened area and Zac stepped up to it, next to Dash. His eyes widened and a chill went up his legs and proceeded up his spine. Terror and shock were small words when it came to what Zac felt.

Great machines were everywhere as the building suddenly grew to the size of five aircraft hangars. The red glow was still there, and it was bright enough to see. Ponies were being forcibly fed into the maw of the giant contraptions. After a short minute, their corpses were thrown into a large pit. At the bottom of the pit, Zac could see flames.

"What...the...fuck...is...this..."

"It's only the most efficient way to create rainbows!"

"Wha..." He was utterly shocked at the scene before him.

"We extract the pigments of color from the failed flyers, and criminals of Cloudsdale, and we convert those pigments into a beautiful rainbow! This is the only way to get the brightest colors from the spectra!" She laughed insanely at the end.

"Uh...I..."

"Don't you love it! I'm sure you, with your eggheadedness, couldn't have thought of a better way!"

He stared into the great abyss as lifeless, mangled corpses of pegasi were thrown into the gaping pit of fire. The guards pushed another pony towards the machine, but the young pegasus got out of their grip and tried to fly away. The guards were faster than him, and tazered him with contraptions strapped to their hooves. He fell back to the metal grate, limply hitting it as two more guards threw his unconscious body into the machine.

He was oblivious to the fact that Rainbow Dash was tugging at his shirt. Eventually, she rammed his behind with her head, and he snapped out of his trance and began to walk alongside her. He was at a loss for words. There was nothing to say. His mind had shattered and his sanity exploded through the roof as soon as the grueling sight unfolded in front of him. He walked like a zombie, staring straight ahead. Rainbow Dash's voice intruded his mind.

"And that is only where they are harvested! I'll take you to where the rainbows are assembled."

She smiled as she dragged Zac along behind her towards a set of double doors. She pushed them open and pulled Zac in. His feet dragged on the cold floor and his head was fuzzy. The room was significantly smaller, and a great conveyor belt and set of machine parts sat on one side. The conveyor belt slugged along piles of flesh and dumped them into the machine. The smell of death was overwhelming to Zac's nose. The machine began to pump out bright greens and yellows and blues and reds.

"Isn't this amazing? We couldn't make as many rainbows before our scientists developed a perfect solution to our problems. Let's go to the room where we bring them in."

"Dash...does Celestia know about this?" He managed to get out.

"Of course she does! She is one of the ones that. Helped us make these methods!"

Zac was pulled out of the room and ushered down the hallway where another door was. Zac was oblivious to the sets of ponies being tazered and pushed into the rooms as they screamed for their parents. Zac was pushed into the room and they turned to see a chariot drop off about ten or so criminals. One of the stallions got up to Dash and began to talk to her.

"How could you do this to us?! We have parents and siblings that will miss us!"

He turned to Zac.

"And how could you just stand there as she watches us get marched to our deaths! Coward!"

Suddenly, Rainbow Dash bucked him in the side of the head and he fell to the floor, covering his head. She began to hoof him in the head multiple times. Even after the stallion stopped moving, she continued to stomp at where his face used to be, and blood spattered all over her coat and mane.

"Never call my boyfriend a coward!" She yelled.

Zac began to feel dizzy as he watched blood pool around the victim, and two guards pulled away the body, leaving a trail.

"Keep walking! Don't even look at me! You don't have the right to look at me!" Dash barked.

Zac's vision blurred and the world turned black as he fell and hit his head on the concrete floor.

ooooooooo

He grabbed his head as he slowly began to wake up. His vision cleared to a smiling, bloody Rainbow Dash. She was right in his face, and he was sitting in a chair with her on his lap. The smell of the blood sickened Zac as Rainbow's smile grew.

"Oh, thank Celestia. I thought you got another concussion." She said.

"Rainbow, where are we?"

"The Rainbow Factory, silly!"

Suddenly, the memories came back. The screams of the dying, the corpses being burned, the blood everywhere. His eyes widened.

"Remember how I said we could do whatever we want in my office after hours?"

He looked around, and saw that he was in a dull grey room, and posters advertising the factory were up everywhere, along with posters of the Wonderbolts. They were behind her desk, in a short, swivel chair.

"Rainbow, all of those ponies..."

She disregarded his words and jumped on top of him, violently thrusting her hips into his. He was powerless in the state he was in. She had gotten his pants off and began to laugh and moan as she dominated him. He did nothing but stare straight up at the ceiling.

His marefriend was a psychopath... And that would haunt him for as long as he was alive...

oooooooooo

_Insanity is a horrible thing._

_Have faith, my friends._


End file.
